The Forbidden Lovers
by Youkai-of-anime
Summary: Yaoi RiSo, ClLe, AeSe,… Kairi Bashing. It’s been nearly 3 years since Kingdom Hearts and all worlds are sealed. But there is only one problem, the heartless still exist and are still at large. But why? An old Legend is there only clue as to why, but with


Youkai: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE! I have FINALLY risen from the grave with some news and a fic.

Summary: Yaoi (RiSo, ClLe, AeSe,…) Kairi Bashing. It's been nearly 3 years since Kingdom Hearts and all worlds are sealed. But there is only one problem, the heartless still exist and are still at large. But why? An old Legend is there only clue as to why, but with King Mickey trying to get Sora and Kairi together and evil trying to rape Sora, they could fail. Time is running out for the worlds and their fates lay on the shoulders of the forbidden lovers. Sucky Summie!

* * *

'Why am I doing this again?' Riku growled as Pango and Perdita left on some vacation with their owners, stealing a glance from Sora as he waved. 'Oh yeah, that's why.' 

"Something wrong?" Sora inquired once he noticed his friends staring.

"Why are we watching them again?" Riku whined as he dropped himself on the couch, glaring at the nearby puppies as they stared at Riku.

"Because Kairi promised she would but she got sick. I couldn't let he go in her condition." Sora explained.

"How did she even get sick. If you ask me, I think she's faking it so she won't have to do it. Plus you could have asked Cloud and Leon to do it." Riku complained.

"I couldn't put this all on them, I'd feel guilty." Sora replied.

"But you don't feel guilty about dragging me into it." Riku huffed, pulling out his headphones.

"I'm sorry Riku, but you did agree to it." Sora apologized, bending over to lift up Lucky (one of the puppies) whom had been begging to be carried, giving Riku a pleasant eyeful.

Riku stared hungrily at Sora's butt, thinking of all the naughty things he could do to both it and its owner. Riku grinned, finally getting to admire Sora's attire.

He was wearing black jean shorts with chains in every possible place without overdoing it that hung loosely at his slim hips. A tight red shirt clung to his frame as if for dear life saying 'You can KISS my ass, But I can KICK yours.' The shirt exposed his stomach wonderfully, showing all his baby fat was gone and replaced by washboard abs. A studded collar was wrapped around his neck with a heart shaped tag saying 'Heartless Hunter' along with his crown pendant. Black combat boots and eyeliner (done by Riku) finished the look with his ultima weapon key chain hidden away from prying eyes. He just turned 16 years of age and his hair and his attitude was still the same. Sora was still the happy-go-lucky kid he was from the beginning of everything, just wiser.

This was what Riku loved about his little Sora. He was now 17, soon to be eighteen in a few months. He was no longer in denial of anything either. He was not afraid to admit to himself that he was beyond obsessed with Sora. His world practically revolved around the cheerful teen. It was borderline unhealthy. His time in Kingdom Hearts gave him time to dwell on his emotions, that's how he found out that his obsession was there for the majority of his life, he just tried to keep it in the back of his mind and refused to think on it back then. No wordcould describewhat he felt; the only ones that came close were obsession, love and lust.

Riku wore tight, black, hip-hugging, leather pants slashed all over (think catwoman's pants) as if a heartless got a hold of it, making it obvious that he wasn't wearing any underwear what so ever. A long sleeve, white, button up shirt hung loosely off his shoulders with only one button done in the middle, exposing his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach. A scar could barely be seen over his heart, but that only added to his appeal. His hair was two inches longer, since Riku decided to start letting it grow out, and was placed into a ponytail with a black velvet hairtie. Steal plated combat boots adorned his feet and a chain wrapped around his waist loosely twice with a key chain attached to it. It was in the shape of the heartless symbol but was all black with angel wings of gold and a halo of platinum. Black eyeliner outlined his beautiful deep see-green eyes and a faint silvery lipstick covered his lips making them shine but barely holding any color themselves.

"Riku?" Sora began barely catching Riku's lustful gaze.

"Yeah?" Riku answered immediately putting on a mask of indifference as he lifted the headphones from his ears and hitting pause on his Walkman. "What is it?"

"Could you feed the dogs while I take care of our stuff?" Sora requested.

"Sure." Riku lifted himself off of the couch and walked to the stereo system, put in his mixed CD, pushed play, and walked over to the kitchen as B.Y.O.B began to play.

* * *

KITCHEN 

Walking over to the tub, he filled it up with the dogs food then walked over to the other and refilled it with fresh water. He then picked up a list of all the puppies' names and waited for them all to arrive.

Sora came in with the last of the puppies and smiled at Riku as the said boy began calling each of the names, getting a bark from the owner before it continued eating. "So, how would you like some steak for dinner?" Sora asked as he looked over Riku's shoulder to see whose left to be marked present.

A shiver ran up Riku's spine as Sora's breath caressed his neck and shoulder. "I'd like that." Riku replied, his breath coming in slight pants.

"Why don't you go pick a movie to watch while I make dinner." Sora suggested, oblivious to the effect he had on Riku.

"Yeah…sure." Riku put the list back where it belonged before heading to the living room, a plan formulating in his head. All he needed was the perfect movie.

* * *

LIVINGROOM 

Over to the shelves he went. Kneeling down, he slid open a secret compartment where all the porn was supposed to be hidden. Taking out one that was to his liking he closed the compartment before placing the DVD into the player and turned off the stereo system before waiting for his dear Sora to come.

A few minutes passed before Sora came with the meal of steak, cheese broccoli, and mashed potatoes. The smell alone was enough to make your mouth water, and make Riku's mouth water it did.

"What took you so long!" Riku exclaimed playfully before accepting his food gratefully.

"Sorry. What movie did you pick?" Sora questioned, already having half eaten his food.

"You'll see." Riku grinned knowingly.

* * *

45 MINUTES LATER 

Moans emanated from the large screen TV as both Riku and Sora watched, empty food plates lay forgotten on the coffee table. Who would have thought gay porn would have such an effect on them. Sora's left hand was curled into a tight fist with his knuckles turning white while his right hand squeezed and rubbed Riku's thigh. Riku was no better. His left hand was up Sora's pant leg and rubbing as much skin as he could. . Riku's other hand was still traveling however. Barely reaching its destination, but it still got his attention.

"Riku!" Sora gasped and blushed before biting his lip as Riku's hands were pulled out and placed on his growing erection and the other was playing with one of Sora's nipples. The movie was forgotten.

Riku was enjoying the look of pleasure on Sora's face as he continued his ministrations. Riku enjoyed the way Sora's body squirmed under his touch. Riku loved the way that Sora panted his name. But what he loved most was the look in his eyes. They were glazed over, half-lidded, and full of need, they just begged for Riku to have his wicked ways with the boy. Riku would have to, with their lips only millimeters apart, but, unfortunately, the phone rang.

"I…I'll g-get that." Sora squeaked, removing himself from under Riku. 'How'd he get there' Sora thought, trying to remember how Riku ended up on top of him.

Riku growled at the interruption, but then again, if it weren't for the interruption, he wouldn't have stopped, even if Sora begged him to, so, at the same time, he thanked it. He still needed to know how Sora truly felt and he also needed to wait till he knew Sora was ready. Riku's thoughts were cut short when he heard Sora's greeting.

"Hey Kairi!" Riku's blood ran cold. He still needed to know the nature of their relationship. Even with everyone insisting on how it was meant to be and how the would always push the two together, Riku didn't know Sora's true feelings on it. He'd have to ask.

The conversation was short with Sora hardly saying a word until he hung up. "Kairi'll be here tomorrow around noon." Sora informed

"About Kairi, how do you feel about her?" Riku asked out of curiosity.

"Well…Kairi's-" Sora's answer was cut short as lightning struck and thunder sounded, then all went dark. "Riku…" Sora called silently.

"I'm right here Sora." Riku answered grabbing Sora's hand and leading him to the kitchen where the flashlights were kept and the puppies were wimpering.

* * *

KITCHEN 

All the puppies rushed to their room once the light of the flashlight flashed in that direction leaving the two teens alone.

"You okay?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah, this storm just reminds me of when…we were separated." Sora murmured.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's just a storm." 'I hope' Riku thought, his senses of the darkness going haywire.

"Riku…what's that?" Sora questioned, pointing at a doorway had been hidden till know with a strange green light seeping through the cracks.

"What the…" Riku gasped, looking toward the light. His hand held Sora's firmly as they ventured forward and opened the door.

A long, spiraling stairway heading downward could be seen with the light at the end. Sensing no danger but still suspicious, Riku led the way keeping Sora as close as he could without tripping.

* * *

? 

Down, down, down they went with the eerie light as their guide, with it barely getting brighter with each step. Then finally, the stairs stopped. It was a small room made entirely of stone, it could almost be confused with a cave but it was shaped to well to be natural. At the back of the cave-like room was an old and rusted door. The light was behind it and it seeped through every crack in that wall and door.

"Stay close to me." Riku commanded in a hushed tone before leading him to the door and opening the door.

The light vanished. They were know in another cave-like room, almost identical to the last, only slightly bigger and there was and alter and statue at the back of the room.

The altar was simple and made of stone but the statue is what caught their attention. It was of two men holding each other, one angel and one demon. In each hand held a key blade. The Angel held Ultima weapon and the Devil held Omega weapon (the name of Riku's weapon. The gothic version of Ultima Weapon). But the other key blades were similar and at the same time different. In the angel's other hand he held a key blade that seemed to be made from hell, and the demon held one that looked to be made from heaven.

Without even knowing whom they were Riku and Sora knew that the two the statue was shaped of were lovers. The eyes of the statue seemed to look at them as if they were alive and breathing and had something to tell, and tell they did.

Voices echoed threw-out the room. The spirits of the recreated people began to chant as the eyes of the statues glowed.

If One of Pure Heart 

And One of Tainted Soul 

If One of Locked Heart 

And One with the Key to Unlock Hearts 

Were to Love 

A Forbidden Love 

All Access Darkness 

Would Vanish to the Vast Skies 

Or the Bountiful Earth 

Only Then 

Will the True Foe 

Be Faced 

By Theses Warriors 

With the Blade of Heaven 

Given to the One of Earth's Name 

And the Blade of Hell 

Given to the One of the Sky's Name 

Will Return the Balance 

Of Light and Dark 

To It's Rightful State 

All went silent. Save for the deep breathing of the two teens.

"Riku!" Sora breathed as two boxes became visible on the altar. "I wonder what's in them."

"Ditto." Riku smiled at how close together they were with Sora hugging his arm without him even thinking about it. They walked toward the altar at a cautious pace. Until they finally reached it. That's when they became hesitant, feeling rather than knowing that if they opened the boxes, then there life would change forever.

"Riku, should we…?" Sora questioned

"Only if you wish." Riku whispered into Sora's ear comfortingly before nuzzling his neck.

That was all Sora needed before leaning over the boxes. "Look!" Sora exclaimed. "They have our names on them. They also have the legend that we just heard." Sora informed with excitement.

"Truly?" Riku asked as he walked over to the box of ivory. "For Riku. The Earth Beneath My Feet." He read aloud.

"Mine says: For Sora. The Sky Over My Head." Sora smiled before opening his box of ebony. Riku did the same with his.

Inside were simple bracelets of high quality. It started as a bangle with two thin chains on each side coming down to a ring with a gem in the shape of a keyhole. Sora's was gold with a red tint to it. The gem was a jet, or black diamond, it was hard to tell. But the most interesting feature to it was Riku's name engraved in gold kanji onto the jewel. Riku's was identical in shape but was made of white gold with the gem being a diamond with Sora's name engraved onto it in silver kanji.

They put them on without a second thought. "Mine fits perfectly." Sora chuckled before trying to take it off. That was the problem. It wouldn't. "Riku! Mine won't come off!" Sora stated in a panicked voice.

"Nor will mine." Riku sighed in exasperation from trying to pull it off.

Only with hatred for each other will the bracelets' abandon you. The voices echoed.

"Sora, let's go. Take the boxes and let's go." Riku ordered. "The legends engraved onto them could prove useful."

"'Kay." Sora bowed to the statues before lifting the small boxes into his hands. Riku bowed as well before taking hold of Sora's hand and leading him back to the 101 Dalmatians' house.

* * *

Youkai: This came out longer than I thought. I've decided to do all my stories over and doing one story at a time. Another thing, I'm not going to update until I have at least 15 Reviews. 

Riku: Any flames that are not useful will be ignored by all.

Sora: Please review :Gives puppy dog pout:

All: SEEYA!


End file.
